


I Got Carried Away

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gay Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and I’m angry but also really hungry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> I love Aokaga with every inch of my heart, so I thought I should contribute to Aokaga month. I hope you enjoy, and all criticism is welcome !!

It's the night before a game and as usual, Kagami can't sleep. Everyone in the dorm knows by now that on nights like these, Kagami will be out of his dorm room in the lounge, cooking. A lot of people living in the building have tried to complain, but no one has convinced him to stop. Tonight Kagami decides to make cookies.

When Aomine hears Kagami leaving his room at 3 A.M. he started to groan. He can never sleep with the sound of the clangs in the kitchen down the hall. Instead of waiting it out this time, he leaves his room in only blue plaid pajama bottoms and his glasses. He has his hands in his pants and is itching his dick when he enters the kitchen. Kagami is just taking out a fresh pan of cookies when he notices Aomine.

"'Mornin" Kagami grumbles turning back to the next batch of cookies.

"Why are you always cooking at fucking 3 A.M. in the morning. It is so annoying." Aomine growls, sitting down at the counter.

"I couldn't sleep with the big game tomorrow." Kagami says, putting another scoop of the homemade cookie dough onto the cookie sheet in a perfect circle.

"Couldn't you have just sat in your room and jerked off or something like a normal guy?" Aomine groans, grabbing a cookie and sticking his pinky in his ear.

"No, dumbass. We aren't all idiots with minds full of sex and idols." Kagami says, rolling his eyes. Aomine bites into the cookie, moaning instantly.

"Oh my god, what the fuck this is really good." Aomine says, shoving the rest in his mouth and grabbing another one.

"Glad you think so cause I don't know what I'm going to do with 154 chocolate chip cookies."  
Kagami says. Aomine chokes, coughing violently.

"154! Why the hell did you make so much!?" Aomine exclaims.

"I got carried away." Kagami grumbles. Aomine then realizes the other 4 trays of cookies laying across the counter that he somehow didn't realize were there.

"Yo, what are you going to do with all of these." Aomine says, eating another.

"I have no idea."


End file.
